maybe you shouldn't have gone too far
by winter lodge
Summary: Tuhan, tolong hidupkan orang ini sekali lagi, aku ingin sekali memukulnya—tapi jangan bawa ia pergi lagi. ・ seirin triangle


**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

**note:** gara-gara nonton chihayafuru saya jadi kangen sama seirin triangle huhu can we get more of them in the future. uh and btw idk what is decent writing. pwp aka plot, what plot? #shrugs

* * *

Pertama kali aku melihatnya lagi adalah ketika aku membereskan _gym_ dari bola-bola basket yang berantakan di lantai dan saat itu ia berdiri seperti patung, tepat di bawah keranjang. Ia memalingkan muka, tak ingin menatapku seperti biasa. Aku nyaris menjatuhkan bola yang kupegang, bukan karena permukaannya licin oleh keringat yang menetes atau tanganku yang basah oleh air bekas mencuci tangan tadi, namun karena _seharusnya ia tidak ada di sini._

"Kalah lagi? Payah."

Aku ingin bilang kalau kekalahan kami yang entah kesekian kalinya itu adalah _salahnya_, namun aku tahu aku tak berhak mengganggu ketenangan orang yang seharusnya tengah beristirahat. Kusunggingkan senyum palsu, dan ia tahu.

"Kami kehilangan kapten," aku menjawab, tanpa bisa membuatnya tidak terdengar bergetar. "Seseorang yang kami tidak bisa menang tanpanya."

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih menolak untuk memandangku, syukurlah. Sungguh, aku tak ingin bertatapan dengannya, menatap matanya. Menatap matanya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, karena alih-alih menatap kobaran semangat yang biasanya tertanam di sana, aku akan melihat tiang ring basket di belakangnya. Ia transparan seperti air mata yang mengalir di pipi Riko sebulan yang lalu.

* * *

Kami kehilangan fondasi tim lebih cepat daripada yang kuduga.

Pada awalnya kukira akulah yang akan meninggalkan tim ini terlebih dahulu, karena lutut ini sudah menjerit minta dipensiunkan namun hal yang paling tidak kuduga terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan tim ini pun hancur. Jika aku adalah tulang punggung, ia adalah jantungnya, dan pada suatu hari yang cerah (_yeah_, cuaca betul-betul meledek kami saat itu) ia berhenti berdetak. Ia pergi terlalu jauh sampai-sampai sejauh apapun aku merentangkan tangan untuk menjangkaunya, ujung jariku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya.

Kekalahan dengan jarak skor lebih dari seratus terdengar seperti suatu catatan buruk di masa lalu, namun kali ini kami harus mengulang masa-masa itu. Suatu waktu dalam pertandingan kami melawan Kaijou, Kasamatsu menarik kerah _jersey_-ku hanya untuk memarahi gaya permainan kami yang tidak seperti biasa. Akar permasalahannya bukan dua kartu as kami—Kagami dan Kuroko—yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah; bukan. Bukan menara pindai kami, Izuki, yang pandangannya mulai memburam; bukan. Bukan para _benchwarmer _yang menjadi malas berteriak untuk menjadi semangat; bukan.

Manusia belum bisa dibilang mati ketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak; manusia baru mati ketika otaknya berhenti berfungsi. Itulah yang terjadi pada tim kami. Tim kami masih hidup. Jantungnya telah selesai berdetak, namun sebetulnya, otaknya masih hidup.

Tepatnya: setengah hidup.

"Pertandingan selesai! Dimenangkan oleh SMA Yosen, 190-70!"

Suara sorak sorai memenuhi _gym_ dan aku menyadari anomali ketika lututku menjerit karena kerja kerasku berusaha mencetak skor, sementara hatiku tak bisa terluka oleh kekalahan ini seolah hati ini sudah mati rasa. Kagami, orang yang akan paling pertama kecewa jika ia kalah, berlalu tanpa memprotes apa-apa soal Kuroko yang gerakannya melambat atau akurasi prediksi Izuki yang berkurang. Izuki menutup kepalanya dengan handuk dan meminta izin untuk segera pulang, yang kuberikan dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku tim Seirin dan rasanya aku masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan absennya dua orang itu di setiap pertandingan. Jantung dan otak kami. Hyuuga dan Riko.

* * *

"Riko, ini Teppei. Aku diminta Izuki mengantarkan catatan matematika."

Sudah tiga kali kuketuk pintu kamarnya untuk membuat Riko (setidaknya) keluar untuk mengambil bukunya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi selain melihat wajahnya, dan setidaknya mengetahui bahwa ia masih hidup dan bernapas. Aku mengkhawatirkan Riko. Sangat. Dari semua orang di tim kami, mungkin ialah yang terjatuh terlalu keras. Mungkin tim kami ini sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup dengan jantung yang berhenti berdetak dan otak yang setengah hidup.

Oh, aku tidak menyukai ide itu, sungguh. Menganalogikan timku dengan zombi yang seram bukan gayaku, namun sayangnya aku tidak punya ide lain.

"Riko, kalau kau tidak mengambilnya, kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakan ulangan matematika minggu depan."

Kukatakan itu meskipun aku ragu nilainya bisa turun hanya karena ketinggalan beberapa pelajaran dan sejujurnya, aku ragu apakah minggu depan ia mau pergi ke sekolah atau tidak.

Tolonglah Pelatih, aku khawatir padamu. Keluarlah.

"Masukkan saja lewat celah pintu," akhirnya aku mendengar jawaban. Lirih. Serak. Nyaris tak terdengar. Ya Tuhan, apakah gadis ini sudah makan malam? Apakah ia tidur cukup? Apakah ia sehat? Aku akan menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya nanti dan semoga saja beliau mau menjawabku.

Kulakukan apa yang ia instruksikan padaku untuk dilakukan dan setelah memberikan salam sekaligus mengingatkannya untuk makan, aku berlalu. Ayahnya tampak sedang sibuk di gym sehingga aku membatalkan niatku untuk menanyakan keadaan Riko padanya. Aku meneruskan langkahku menuju pintu keluar, dan ketika aku membuka pagar, aku melihat sosok yang ingin, ingin sekali rasanya kupukul tepat di wajah sampai membuat kacamatanya pecah tercerai-berai seandainya saja ia masih hidup.

"Yo." Ia mengangkat tangannya, kali ini berani mengangkat wajah untuk memandangku—tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku tersiksa melihat matanya yang kosong. Matanya yang telah mati. "Menengok Pelatih?"

Aku harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mengantarkan catatan matematikanya," jawabku. "Kau juga khawatir, kan?"

Ia tertunduk. Tuhan, tolong hidupkan orang ini sekali lagi, aku ingin sekali memukulnya—tapi jangan bawa ia pergi lagi.

* * *

"Dia belum menepati janjinya padaku."

Saat Riko memutuskan untuk menemuiku adalah ketika ia menumpahkan segala nestapa yang sudah tertumpuk terlalu banyak di benaknya. Mungkin ia sudah mencapai batasnya, seperti ember yang sudah tak mampu menampung air yang terus mengalir. Hatinya terus dilanda kesakitan sementara ia belum bisa menemukan obat.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meminjamkan seragamku untuk dibasahi oleh air matanya, yang mengalir dari sepasang mata yang lelah.

"Kita belum jadi tim yang terbaik di Jepang."

Riko terlihat mengkhawatirkan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan kemejanya yang kusut.

"Ia bilang ada yang ingin ia katakan setelah Winter Cup berakhir," ia menggerutu. "Lihat betapa pembohongnya dia! Pendusta! Pengkhianat! Huhuhu..."

Riko bukanlah gadis berhati baja meskipun ia bertangan besi dalam soal melatih kami. Aku tahu itu.

"Seharusnya sekarang aku tengah menertawakannya karena melanggar janji dan harus menyatakan perasaan dengan telanjang ..." silabel-silabel dalam kalimatnya mulai tenggelam oleh isak dan sungguh, aku tidak kuat mendengarnya, tolonglah, ini kali pertama aku melihat Riko menangis seperti ini. "Teppei, kenapa ia harus pergi? Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Kenapa?"

Jangan tanya aku Riko, karena sungguh, aku juga mempertanyakannya.

Riko yang sedang menangis itu seperti anak anjing kecil yang basah di tengah hujan dan tak bisa menemukan induk atau majikannya—mengundang tanganku untuk melingkari tubuhnya untuk memberikan pelukan untuk sekedar menenangkan, namun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu dia sedang melihat kami. Ia tidak menangis. Namun mungkin ia akan melakukannya jika ia masih punya air mata.

* * *

Suatu hari aku mendapatkan waktu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kami bicara di beranda kamarku saat kakek dan nenekku pergi untuk jalan-jalan sore dan latihan diliburkan, sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir disangka orang gila yang hobi bicara sendiri.

Yang berubah dari Hyuuga mungkin hanya fakta bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki tubuh secara fisik dan betapa kini ia bisa bicara soal kematian seolah hal itu adalah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Sisanya ia tetap Hyuuga yang kukenal. Kekeraskepalaannya, tajam perkataannya, dan emosinya yang meletup-letup seperti air mendidih; aku bisa menghela napas lega karena aku tidak berhalusinasi. Aku cukup mengenalnya untuk bisa tahu mana yang halusinasi mana yang tidak. Hyuuga yang halusinasi mungkin, tengah menghantui malam-malam Riko dengan mimpi buruk dan kenyataan bahwa Hyuuga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk hal itu membuatku cukup kesal.

"Tidakkah kau merasa wajib untuk meminta maaf?"

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, dengan pandangan mata yang tampak mengawang, dalam transparan sosoknya yang ditembus sinar jingga matahari sore.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Bukan padaku," aku menggelengkan kepala. "Pada Riko. Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkan hal yang tidak bisa kuduga sebelumnya. Kematian bukan urusanku."

"Aku yakin Riko juga berpikir sama sepertimu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau meminta maaf karena kau menampakkan dirimu hanya padaku alih-alih pada gadis yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Hyuuga menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Seberapapun kerasnya aku berusaha agar Riko menyadari kehadiranku, ia tetap tak bisa melihatku. Makanya aku kaget saat tahu kaubisa melihatku bahkan ketika aku tak berusaha menampakkan diri."

Aku menghela napas. Seandainya saja sejak awal Riko yang bisa melihat Hyuuga, bukan aku. Setidaknya tim kami akan bisa kembali hidup—dengan jantung baru yang berdetak; siapapun bisa jadi jantung itu. Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki, Mitobe, atau Koganei. Bayangan itu terasa sangat jauh di benakku mengingat realita yang sebetulnya tengah terjadi.

"Dunia memang tidak adil." Aku menggumam.

"Kau akan merindukan ketidakadilan itu saat kau sudah mati."

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari Riko, kami masih bisa hidup."

_Riko membutuhkanmu. Dan kau hanya terdiam di sini, memeluk lutut, tidak melakukan apa-apa._

* * *

_._

_._

"Kau belum menemuinya."

"Aku tak bisa."_  
_

"Kenapa kau pergi sejauh ini?"

"Karena aku harus," senyum tulus merupakan hal yang sangat jarang menghiasi wajahnya dan ia memberikan hal itu sebagai salam terakhir. "Dan aku tak mungkin kembali lagi."

Ia menyatu dengan angin, dengan awan, dengan langit, dan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

.

.

_Katakan pada Riko, aku minta maaf karena sudah mati._

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu masih pergi ke sekolah dan bergabung dengan klub pulang-ke-rumah-secepat-mungkin-setelah-bel-akhir-sekolah-berdering. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi keputusannya, ia sudah kehilangan jantungnya dan siapa yang bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tidak ada. Bahkan akupun tak bisa.

Seandainya bergabung dengan teman-teman gadisnya membicarakan tren fesyen terbaru atau konser-konser band bisa memulihkan luka hatinya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Suara decit sepatu karet dengan lantai _gym_ yang licin masih bisa didengar usai sekolah, namun minus suara peluit yang melengking atau teriakan instruksi penuh wibawa. Aku melihat Koganei bermain tenis kemarin di lapangan _outdoor_. Aku melihat Kuroko masuk ke ruang klub sastra setelah meninggalkan _gym_ dengan selembar surat di tangan. Izuki masih sering terlihat di _gym_, namun hanya sesekali jika ia sedang ingin men-_dribble_ bola dan berlari mengitari _gym_ penuh kenangan itu, begitu juga Kagami. Kami masih saling bertegur sapa. Kami masih bisa bermalam di salah satu rumah anggota kami dan bicara berbagai macam hal namun basket menjadi topik yang terlarang.

Tidak ada operasi ataupun pengobatan lain yang bisa membuat zombi ini tetap hidup setelah sang otak pergi meninggalkannya, disusul tulang punggung yang akhirnya ikut patah.

Lututku sudah menyerah. Riko mengambil jalan yang berlawanan. Hyuuga tak akan pernah kembali.

_(Lalu apa yang tersisa?)_

_(Tidak ada.)_

_._

_._

**_addendum_**

Mungkin mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku kemarin memesan sebuah altar yang juga pasti ada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga sejak dua bulan yang lalu (tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kakek dan nenekku, mereka bisa syok jika tahu apa yang kupesan dan mengapa aku memesannya) meletakkan foto tim basket Seirin di sana, dan berdoa setiap pagi dan malam di hadapannya.

Selamat tinggal. Semoga kalian semua berbahagia.

.

_Halo Kapten, selamat pagi. Kami juga minta maaf karena telah mati._


End file.
